Only in Dreams
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Em seus sonhos, V podia se apaixonar por Valerie. x V/VALERIE x


**Sumário: **Em seus sonhos, V podia se apaixonar por Valerie.

**V for Vendetta não me pertence. Mas tudo bem, que eu já tenho o V (_na minha cama, beijos_) /lixa**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura

* * *

  
**

**Only in dreams

* * *

**

_Doces sonhos são feitos disso,  
Quem sou eu para discordar?  
Eu viajo o mundo e os sete mares,  
Todo mundo está procurando alguma coisa..._

_-  
_

Eurythmics, "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" (Tradução)

* * *

Às vezes **V** conseguia dormir sem pensar na dor. Lógico, ela ainda estava ali, tão presente quanto um sentimento, mas ele conseguia se esquecer – em poucos, muito poucos momentos _mesmo_ – que ela existia. E era em noites assim que ele conseguia _sonhar_.

Eles começavam tolos. Normalmente **V** sonhava que estava tomando chá com a _God Save the Queen_ ou jogando xadrez com um certo gato com sorriso de meia-lua. Porém, bem no meio, _ela _vinha.

E ela era como ele sempre a imaginou que fosse. Havia alguma coisa gentil e delicada nas maneiras como ela se movia ou em como ela falava. Óbvio, ela nunca falava com ele, mas ele gostava de ouvi-la mesmo assim.

Nos sonhos, Valerie continuava a ter sua vida, sem a ditadura e sem o futuro trágico em uma droga de calabouço para ser torturada depois. Não, ali ela continuava a viver com o amor de sua vida e a fazer as coisas mais simples e belas – fosse estender uma roupa, fosse cantarolar uma canção.

E ele estava ali, também. Claro, **V** não podia faltar. Ali, ele não era um símbolo de liberdade, nem uma idéia ou muito menos um mártir. Ele era apenas um homem – inteiro, sem queimaduras e sem dor alguma – que gostava de se apoiar em um tronco de árvore, encostar a têmpora na madeira antiga e observar as duas mulheres mais felizes do mundo em seu refúgio cheio de amor e carinho.

Porque, naqueles sonhos, ele a amava mais do que a admirava. E gostava de sentir-se como um admirador secreto, à espreita para decorar cada passo de seu amor para poder, mais tarde, criar desenhos, canções e sonhos com eles. Não era perigoso, pois aquele mundo era pacífico o bastante para que uma mulher que amava outras mulheres não tivesse medo de um homem que a desejava em silêncio. Neles, **V** se conformava em fazer nada; conformava-se em deixar as coisas como estão e não causar revolução nenhuma.

_A revolução,_ ele concluía, para o seu amigo chapeleiro, _dói_.

No entanto, como tudo o que era bom, o sonho acabava e a dor (_da revolução_) voltava, sempre forte, por ciúmes. Nessas horas ele costumava se sentar direito na cadeira, pegar seu livro favorito do chão e pensar que era realmente bom sonhar.

Porque, em seus sonhos, **V** podia se apaixonar por **V**alerie.

* * *

**N/A.: **Faz tempos que eu não assisto **V for Vendetta**, mas depois de ler uma fanfic da S. Crovax, eu fiquei com desejo (estou grávida –q) de escrever uma fanfic do V. O pior é que a única idéia que eu tive foi essa, e eu devo dizer que ficou estranha. Mas é bom tira-la da cabeça.

Bom, como puderam notar, eu coloquei alguns elementos divertidos na história, como o quadro preferido do V, e a presença de personagens de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Outra coisa que vocês podem notar é o simples fato de que o V sente dor. Eu perguntei para a Anne se ele sentia dor, mas não mostra nada no filme (como eu já bem suspeitava). Só que ele está cheio de queimaduras e, convenhamos, não é algo que seja agradável.

Então eu decidi deixar a dor como um personagem, que o impedia de sonhar e que é ciumenta – porque ele se esquecia dela, como se ela fosse uma namorada que quer atenção. Outra coisa que eu deixei claro é que a revolução costuma machucar, porque são necessários sacrifícios (além da coragem), como o fim do V no filme.

Outra coisa, nessa fanfic, os "sonhos" não são apenas aqueles que vêm durante o sono, mas também indicam os desejos reprimidos ou não-realizados. Nesse caso, ele queria conhece-la, observa-la, ou até mesmo se apaixonar por ela, porque ele podia fazer isso, se ela estivesse viva, claro.

...Muito confuso? Eu também achei. Mas, um dia, eu refaço a fanfic ou escrevo uma outra desse jeito mesmo.

**Enfim, reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
